What I Found In The Woods
by MalesForTwilight
Summary: I felt my heart beat slower, and slower, losing the sound of pulse. I knew what was coming next, but it still made me scream. Its Twlight, 18th Century. JasperXBella Now complete! Look for the sequal "Shadows Of Royalty" NOW POSTED!
1. Fear

Chapter 1:Fear

I walked down the stair case, every eye on me. I felt like I would throw up, but the awing look coming my way held it back. As I went to the slick, wooden floor, I slipped. A white hand reaching out to catch me. As I was placed back on my feet, I felt the brass button's on the back of my dress come undone. I reached back to redo them, but the white hand's were there first, re-clasping the dress. I felt my heart flutter as I touched the hand's, chilling.

I wanted to scream as I felt his hand slide up my back, grabbing hold of my throat. He didn't strangle me, like I suspected, he leaned down and smelled my neck. I was frozen stiff. I wanted to run, but my leg's wouldn't move.

He eventually stopped and let go. I ran then, freed. I ran to the other side of the ballroom and stared into his black eyes. I felt I saw some shade of crimson hidden behind it. I watched him smile and slip away.

I was partly unconscious through the night because the next thing I remembered was walking back up the stairs. My mind was still straying back to the white-skinned man.

I slept with a terrible dream seeping into my head and playing along in my brain. I ran through the forest. I hit an end. The white-skinned man shook his bronze hair out of his face and walked forward to kill me. I screamed; no one heard.

When I woke I was in a cold sweat. I ran to my bathroom. I lit the lamp and went to splash water on my face. I looked into the mirror, the shocked look from my dream engraved on my face. I tried to make it go away, but it wouldn't. I was stuck with the face that brought with it the memory of the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

I had to blow out the lamp to make me stop seeing the face. I went back to bed. I slept dreamlessly. Thank god.

I waited and waited to see the face that had haunted me in my sleep in the village the day after. No sign. There was a new woman missing from the village. Her name was Rosalie Hale, she was engaged to Royce King. They had been sweeping the palace for days, looking through the village as well, I knew her mother, she used to live next door until she met her husband-Mr. Hale, Rosalie's father. He worked at the bank.

I pushed her out of my mind, she gave me bad memories. She used to pull my hair when we were little. She would call my a hideous monster because she saw a mole on my arm. I heard her teasing voice making fun of me because my nickname meant beautiful. _Isabella? HA! More like Isa-UGLY! _I remembered it perfectly.

I pushed it out of my head for the second time, refusing to let it sneak back in. Instead I thought of my dear friend. Mary Alice. It was a horrid thing for her parent's to lock her in the asylum. Today they were letting visitors and I would go see her. I wore one of my best dresses for going out in the day. The tips were black from dragging on the street. It had been my mothers and was too tall for me, even if I wore heel's.

Mary Alice was curled into a tight ball in the corner of the padded room. She was crying until she saw me, "Bella! Help me!" she screamed. She hated being in here, and I had gotten her out once, but they started hiding the key and rarely let her out of here. I pulled out my change purse and counted out five dollar's, I was all I had. But she would get to go out and come back tomorrow with it**(A/N:2.50 would be just the day and this was a lot of money way back when). **

She stretched her legs when taken out of the cell and walked with me to the tea shop. We both ordered the Erl Gray and waited for the scones to be taken over to us. Alice was happier than normal, her hair was just bellow ear's length now. She cried when she had her long, brown silky hair cut off for the asylum. I saw her in this state, but she begged for me not to leave, so I watched my best friend sit in a chair, getting her hair shaved off, tear's running down her face and her legs trying to throw off the barber.

"So, who are you marrying?" she had heard about my coming out party last night apparently. I sighed, "No one caught my eye. Except..." I trailed off, thinking about the cold touch the white skin that made my spine shiver.

"Except?" she asked, she was eager.

"I don't know. A white-skinned man. He was extraordinarily gorgeous." I said, my heart stopping momentarily.

"Oh." she said, and let a sigh escape. She was hoping for a juicier story.

We went back to my house. Charlie was siting at the old wooden table, managing his bills, well, our bills I should say, on inkwell. "Isabella?" he called.

"Yes, Mary Alice is here, too." I added. We hurried up the stairs to my room, I tripped on my dress, Mary Alice caught me. I smiled her way and we walked the rest. "Hey, I heard that Michael likes you," Mary Alice said to me as she plopped down on my bed**(A/M:Michael is Mike)**. I cringed. Michael had loved me ever since the third grade. She laughed at my response. I looked out my window. I hadn't noticed it had gotten so late. I turned back to Mary Alice, a sudden wind gusting through blew my hair out in front of me.

She was staring out into space as she often did. I still didn't know why, she wouldn't tell me. I got more irritated as she said I couldn't go into the village tomorrow. She said she felt like something dangerous would happen. I trusted her, she was always right about this sort of thing. I wondered about that. I pushed it out of my mind. "Have you noticed that so many people have gone missing ever since Dr. Cullen and his family moved in?" I asked Mary Alice.

"Yes, I have. I don't know why." that bothered her for some reason.

"Did you hear? Rosalie Hale went missing. Her husband was devastated." I said, for the first time feeling sorry for her.

"Good. That bitch needed to leave," Mary Alice said. I laughed.

I kept wondering what would happen next. People-girl's in particular-were disapeering all the time now. I wondered who would be next as I stared out my window, content on the stars. It was a moonless night. I felt the static in the air. A new person would be gone in the morning. Only one person had been found. They were locked up in a cell somewhere, bites on their wrists and necks. They were killed for fear they would turn vampiric. I was worried. I couldn't help it. I had some odd feeling I would be next.

I slept with my window closed, I had gone down stairs and draped garlic chains over my door and window. Mary Alice laughed at that. I slept with some form of alertness. I saw a figure's shadow outside my window. I walked to it and peered out. A blond, beautiful figure stood in the streets, were she murdered two men, smiling. When they were dead, she turned. She felt my stare. She looked into my eyes. I stared back in shock. It was Rosalie Hale. What had shocked me wasn't the fact she stared at me as if to kill me, or that I had witnessed her murder two men in the street's, but the color of her eyes.

Crimson red.

I let the curtains fall over the glass window and turned to wake Mary Alice-she was spending the night-"What?" she moaned.

"I just saw Rosalie Hale murder two men in the streets and walk away." she sprung up immediately. She went to look out the window at Rosalie, still staring at my window. She mouthed three words to us before she left.

I would never forget them.

I was still in shock and Mary Alice was, too. We stared at the beautiful figure glide away into the night. Her wedding dress train following her.

I had just seen Rosalie Hale. I had seen a murder. I could not connect the two thoughts. I tried.

_I have just seen Rosalie Hale murder two men and walk away. _I said in my head. It didn't go together. What did, was that fact and what Rosalie Hale had mouthed to us.

'Royce Killed Me.'

* * *

OWW! CLIFF HANGER! lol, I thot this was were I should end it. :)  
I wanted to say a few things:yep, Bella, Alice and Rose all know eachother. and, no the man at the ball wasnt Jasper. Edward!! This will be a JasperXBella though :) 3 Reviews and I continue :)


	2. Jasper

Chapter 2:Jasper

Mary Alice and I were still in shock as we stood in the middle of the room. I turned to go to the door. I felt something shatter the window. I heard a large thud on the floor. I heard Mary Alice's scream. I turned and saw a red-eyed monster holding my my best friend over it's shoulder. It looked my in the eyes. It was the man from the ballroom.

I saw it come toward me. I realized I needed to help Mary Alice and started trying to fight it. It laughed and slammed me back into the wall. I screamed as my leg snapped in defeat. He walked over to me, smiling. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my lungs.

It sat down on the ground. It moved to my neck. I froze.

"May I?" it asked. I shook my head no and he laughed. A chorus of bells. I felt the teeth sink into my neck. I felt it puncture my vein. I screamed. He covered my mouth. I wanted to bite him, to make him move his hand. I couldn't breathe. He covered my nose, too. I was slowly losing my ability to live. The creature slowly emptied me of blood. I felt the creature get pushed off of me. I chocked the air into my burning lungs. I felt some burning fire seething through my body. I writhed on the floor in pain.

"What do we do?!" a scared voice asked.

"We must let it change her. Its too far in." a calm voice said to the other one, and me.

"No! We can save her, she doesn't have to," the scared voice said.

"We may be able to suck out the venom." as soon as the words were said, I screamed. I felt a new set of teeth as my neck, pulling on my blood, rushing it out.

"Stop, please! Kill me and get it done with!" I screamed.

I felt I would die from blood loss, but as I thought that, the pain slowly left my body. I screamed still, but I was great full. The pain was leaving.

I could slowly see past the haze that had glazed over my eyes. I was in the streets, being carried to the hospital. I screamed, there was a new pain coursing through me. I felt the pain jolt from my leg, broken from the harsh slam to the wall.

Once in the hospital, I realized that my leg wasn't broken, just sprained. It would take a week at the most to heal**(A/N:The vampire hadn't used it's full strength. It was merely a tap with vampire strength). **"Well, Isabella. You were in quite a bit of trouble with your life." Dr. Cullen said to me. I hated how adults always called me that and not Bella. I wanted to cry about what I knew had happened. I couldn't. I wanted to just be sad right now. I wasn't.

"Where's Mary Alice?" I asked.

"She wasn't found. She was checked out under your name and when you were found laying in the street, we went to see your room. She wasn't there. She left a note." he said. And handed it to me. It said:

Bella,

I have left. I may not ever come back. I hope you get to read this. I believe the monster that had attacked us was after me. I will never put you through any of this again if I am gone, which is why I am leaving. Goodbye,

Mary Alice.

I was shocked. I wanted to cry longer, but my body would only let a single tear escape. The silver droplet of water rolled down my cheek. My best friend. The only person I had told everything to. The one person I knew would never leave me. They had left. Mary Alice was gone. I was standing up as I read this. I backed to the corner of the room and slid to the floor. I screamed. I wanted her back. My best friend, my only friend that had been through everything with me. They were gone. And they weren't coming back.

I stood up and glared at the doctor. "You know where she is." I accused him.

"No, if I did, she would be back in Forks." he said.

"Damn it, don't you dare stand there and lie to me!" I screamed.

"I don't know-" I cut him off.

"You realize she could be dead?! You know where she is, and your not telling me. Your risking a 16 year old girls life, here!" I screamed in his face. He looked down in shame. He still wouldn't tell me.

"Your hiding something from me. I know. And I'm not sure why but I will find out. You better guard your weak spots. I will find out." I said icily and walked away-on my crutches.

I was in the street. I started walking down an alley to my house. I wanted to take the long way to have a few extra minutes to myself. I cried more. I stopped, frozen in time as a white hand reached out. I jumped.

"Hello," they said. I looked into it's eyes. Red. White skin, red eyes, bronze hair, beautiful and massively strong. I noticed for the first time how thick it's forearms were. It could snap me like a twig.

I chocked. I would have screamed but my lungs wouldn't let me. My throat was raw and sore from screaming and crying already. I felt like this was the end. I would die like this. He moved in to my neck, ready to suck the life out of me. He would be the death of me. I had an idea. I would stall, just to spear my life a few seconds. "Wait," I whispered. He stopped. "Yes?" he breathed on my neck, sending a flutter of fear through my spine.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why me? Why not someone else?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He thought. "I'm not sure." he answered and proceeded.

"Can I have one more answer?" asked timidly.

He sighed, "Go ahead." he said with a hough.

"What are you?" I wanted this fact so I could know what had killed me.

He laughed. "A vampire," he heart raced with adrenaline. "Why do you want to kill me?" I asked. He pulled back. I saw the gradual amount of space he was putting between us. A chance to escape. I took it. I knew he could outrun me, but I wouldn't die without some sort of fight. I ran.

I tripped over my dress. I took that chance to have on look at his face. A mix of emotion was frozen on it. Fear, shock, and anger. My dress ripped. I kept running. I ran all the way home. I changed into a new, more common dress for the rest of the day. I had been in my nightgown. It was just 6:00 AM when I walked down stairs to make some tea. I drank my tea in silence. I wasn't tired, so I didn't want to go to sleep. I decided to go to the library. I asked Angela to go with me, I needed to talk to someone. I wouldn't tell her what he was, afraid I would end up in a crazy house. Thinking about it I unconsciously started stroking my hair. My long brown hair.

"What is the mark on your neck?" Angela asked me.

"What?" I asked. I didn't remember anything that would have left a mark. I suddenly realized what it was. I gasped and ran to a mirror. I looked at my reflection.

A crescent-shaped scar was on my neck. The vampire bit. I was to small lines stick out around the edges. The other vampire sucking out the fire. I had to tell Angela something. I would say I slipped and landed on a broken piece of glass in the street, and that's the other reason I was in the hospital last night. I told her just that. She didn't say another word about it. I got one book. It was called, "The book with no name." That was an odd title. Angela got some former Egyptian princess's diary.

We walked home, taking the short way through the village. It was oddly quiet today. It was like the day the old woman at the flower shop died. I went to her funeral. I just realized she had a crescent shaped mark on her neck, just like mine. I wondered how her daughter was. We were friends and still wrote each other often. I would check the mail when I got home.

Angela took the sidewalk to her house and I continued the way to mine. When I got home, I would start on my book, but I still needed to check the mail. I sifted through the letters. I got two. One was from an unmarked sender. That was odd. They usually brought those to the door. I shrugged and opened it as I walked in the door. _Dear Isabella, _I read _I have a feeling you are in danger. I don't know why, but I do. You need to leave Forks. Something is watching you. Something is trying to kill you. Mary Alice is alive. Do not go see her. She is in a dangerous condition. Sincerely, J. _

_Who was J.?_ I asked myself. This was a warning. I needed to leave. It all connected in some invisible line that would not show itself. The disappearances, the attacks, the static in the air that seemed to follow me, the chill I got every time I turned a corner. This was too much to handle. I decided I would take the warning. I went upstairs and packed my bags.

I did so in quiet. I was locking my suit case and heading out the door when something hit me full on. I was pinned against my bed. I screamed, but no one would hear me. Charlie was out and my walls were too thick for anything to be heard. My window had thick glass so that was a no. and my door was as thick as the walls. He slowly talked to me. "So, you thought you could escape from me?" he asked as he laughed and I cried.

"Please, let me be!" I screamed. I wanted to live.

He thought. "No." he answered, laughing.

"I haven't told anyone what you are, I swear!" I screamed.

"Oh, I know. My question is, why? Why not tell if you knew otherwise you would take it to the grave?" he asked, stopping for a moment. True curiosity creasing his forehead.

"My friend-the other girl that was with me when you attacked me the first time-was a patient at the mental hospital. I've met some of the people there. A few _were_ there because they said they were attacked by vampires. And now, I believe them. They all had that crescent mark on their neck, wrists, or even their ankles. They all had them." I said. He stared off into space dreamily. Probably thinking about my blood. I wanted to fight him. I remembered my scissors on the bedside table. I reached to grab them. He was still in deep thought, so I was able to grab them. I lifted my hand behind his back and stabbed him. It didn't do a thing. The scissors bent. He realized I was trying to hurt him and laughed.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was thinking." he said. And he started doing something else, besides drinking my blood. He ripped the front of my dress from the waist down. I slowly realized what he was going to do. I screamed. He put his hand lower, as it already being at my hip. He reached under the waistline of my dress-where the tare started-and searched. I screamed. I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt something brace my chest. I screamed louder than I thought possible and tried to pull away. I cried when he grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back. He took his hand away and moaned. He started.

He moaned and I screamed. "Please stop," I chocked out through the non-stop tears. He lifted his mouth to my neck, finding the scar he had made already and let his teeth graze lightly upon my neck, wanting to let my pulsing blood run free in his veins, he would have pushed harder and drained me, but he got thrown off. He was slammed into a corner of a wall. I felt someone pick me up and run. I hadn't realized I had clamped my eyes shut until I opened them to see myself in the woods. I looked up to the face of my savior. Rosalie Hale.

My eyes widened. She had grown more beautiful than she already was, and her eyes were a new color. Deep butterscotch. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice dry.

She looked down at me. "You just got raped by a vampire." she said. My eyes got larger. She knew.

"You know? How?" I asked, not believing her.

She wouldn't tell me. I've never known her to keep anything to herself. This was odd. I remembered telling her that I got a bad grade in school once. She told the entire town.

"Where are we going?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Dr. Cullen's house." was all she said. I wanted to ask why, but I was sure she meant that as a final type of thing. I knew why, but it still felt like there might be another reason. This could be a clue to finding out what he really was. I smiled at the thought.

Once there, I noticed another person-two, actually-standing in the room besides Dr. Cullen, Rosalie and myself. A woman and a young man-the young man couldn't have been older than 18. He was blond, with golden eyes and pail skin. Insanely beautiful. The all were. Madly beautiful, that is. And they all possessed the same gold eyes and pail skin. The woman was the only brunette. Dr. Cullen, the young man and Rosalie were all blond.

I was so intimidated to speak, they were all so _beautiful._ It was unearthly. I was still gazing at the young man when Dr. Cullen noticed. "Isabella? This is Jasper," he said, pointing to the young man. "And Esme." he said going to stand by the female. His wife, it was obvious. "Hello, Isabella. Welcome to our home." she said, her voice beautifying the air. Making it sparkle and shine silver. "Bella," I corrected her, and Carlisle. Jasper stepped forward. "Hi," he said, and smiled shyly. I blushed. I felt my heart race as I got lost in his eyes. Unlike the others, they went on for miles. I could stare into these and never find the end. Miles and miles of hope to discover.

"Hi," I replied coyly. I wanted to reach out and hug him. I had no idea why. My body told me to be afraid. To run from him, but my head and heart wouldn't let me. I wanted to stay here, with him forever. I smiled as I dreamed happily.

**Jasper's POV:**

I looked into her brown eyes the first time that day. If my heart could still beat, it would have given me a heart attack. The moment I looked into those eyes, I knew. I was in love. I would do anything to keep looking after that. I knew I could never possibly hurt her, even if the smell put an ache in my throat for her blood.

I knew she knew, when she looked at me. She knew I was the one to tell her to leave. I knew she was in trouble the second I heard of the red-eyed coming to Forks. I wanted her to leave, so one of the many souls that would leave with the blood being sucked out of them could be saved. I immediately wanted never to let her leave, so I could protect the one important being in my useless life. I knew it would be dangerous, but I knew I couldn't hurt her. That made me happy. When Carlisle had introduced us, I waited till Esme was through with her greeting's so I could step forward and say, "Hi," shyly. She blushed and returned the greeting. I stepped back and wondered what would happen next.

**Okay, so I know I onyl got ONE somment, but I had already writen it, and I figured, What the heck! I'm wanting to know what happens next, too :) I owe props for the whole "Edward vampire raped Bella thing" to another FanFictioner :) theyre name is Sheena Is A Punk Rocker I read the "Another Girl, Another Planet" and the sequal, "Decembers" and I got the idea frm Decembers :)**


	3. Reincarnation

Chapter 3:Reincarnation

Bella's POV:

I stood perfectly still, staring at him. He had a certain glow to him. I loved it. I had no idea why I was so attracted to him, while my body and mind wanted to run for my life. My thought's stopped that urge. I felt the love I felt already heighten. I had no idea what I was doing. I stepped towards him, and looked up. I wanted to touch his face. I couldn't bring myself to it. He looked like the attacker in a way, and I didn't want to feel that icy skin ever again.

He leaned into me, my eyes widened. I stopped breathing.

His lips touched mine for the slightest of seconds. I felt the love in my system rise to such a hight that my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell backwards.

Flat on my back. Passed out.

I felt my legs swing up in the air, and hit the floor. My head hurt slightly. I heard voices but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to find the controls to move again. I wanted my eyes to open so I could stare at him and feel my love for him accelerate. I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me.

"What was that?!" Rosalie asked Jasper, apparently.

"I-I don't know. I just..." he trailed off into his thoughts. I wanted to scream in defense for him, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes as Rosalie threw Jasper into a wall. The wall broke in half. Jasper was fine. I screamed.

"What the hell are you?!" I asked them.

"Umm..." Dr. Cullen answered.

"Tell me!" I screamed. I wanted answers. _Now._

"Well," Dr. Cullen started. The moment he began, the door came down. Who was that?

No. It couldn't have been.

Mary Alice.

"Bel_la_!" she screamed, extending it into three syllables, and ran to hug me. Esme's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." she murmured.

"Mary Alice? What happened?" I asked her. Her eyes were golden, instead of the usual blue.

Her head snapped to Carlisle. He nodded. She gulped. "Bella? Can I tell you something?" she asked, scared.

"What?" I asked, looking down to her, worry creasing my forehead.

"Well, you know what the thing that attacked us _was_?" she asked me. How did she know? I nodded.

She nodded back. I realized what she was trying to tell me all too soon. My eyes got wide.

"Your-your va-vampires?" I asked, stammering. I screamed when every head in the room nodded yes. I tried to run for the door, but something caught me. I screamed.

_Why me?! _I asked, terrified, in my head. The man I had just felt so much love for-a vampire. My old best friend-a vampire. My attacker-a vampire. Vampires were everywhere. I screamed again at that thought. I would die here. In the house full of vampires. I would die.

I screamed agin as someone dragged me back in, I scrapped the hard wood floor clawing it with my nails. I wanted to die some day, just not today.

And not like this.

I would run, the first chance I got. "Please let me go!" I screamed.

"We won't hurt you," Jasper said.

"Your the same thing as my attacker, I know you will! Don't lie to me!" I screamed through the tears.

"No. That was a human hunter. We don't hunt humans." he said. I stopped screaming and crying. That meant... I was... safe?

I was thankful from that moment on, and my love for Jasper returned and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. He sensed my wish and laughed. "How do you always seem to know what I feel?" I asked him.

"I can feel you emotions and control them." he said. I wanted to believe him, but my mind told me it was too unrealistic to be real. I knew in some corner of my mind it was, though. Even if the rest of my brain wouldn't comprehend that. I felt his cool hand grabbing mine. It tingled my skin.

I saw the look in his eyes when he smiled. The look: a small twinkle of recognition. A notion _to_ me that he had some sort of affection _for_ me. I looked into his eyes and thought of never looking away. I would have never done it, too.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I felt Bella and Jasper click from the moment they saw each other. You could feel the love radiating off of Jasper for her. And Bella was a tad harder to read than most humans, but I saw her eyes sparkle with love for him. I was almost certain this was her. The woman Jasper had been with as a human. Elizabeth Marie Halo.

She had died years ago, a vampire soul killed by the one named Victoria. Reincarnated as Bella.

Jasper had sent us searching for her for years. The search stopped when we moved to Forks. 1802. Two years later, the birth of Isabella Marie Swan. The middle name was just a coincidence.

I looked at the two of them, now hand in hand, and saw the lovers I had seen years before. Elizabeth and Jasper. Isabella and Jasper._ Perfection. _I thought to myself.

I hadn't noticed Esme was working on fixing the wall-almost finished-until now. She had a deep, rich, ebony brown paint to cover it. I smiled at the love of my life. And then the love of Jaspers.

_Perfection. True perfection. _I thought to myself once more as I glanced at the two of them, staring into each others eyes. Just the way they used to.

* * *

Yep, I brought the story of reincarnation back!! lol, no bold, I didnt feel like it. One comment please. :)


	4. Running

Chapter 4:Running

**Bella's POV: **

I stood still, staring into Jaspers eyes. He stared back. I liked that. I heard Mary Alice go to sit with Rosalie. Rosalie seemed like she was nicer as a vampire. I was just now excepting the fact that my best friend, doctor, true love, and attacker were all vampires. It was still weird to think about, but I was fine with it. My body still wanted to run away, but I didn't. I would stay forever if I had too. Just to keep staring into his eyes.

It was a little strange that I wanted to stay here, when just a minute ago, they had to drag me in through the doorway. I wanted to stay forever, even thinking that. My brain was getting annoyed. I was being so repetitive with my thoughts. _I should want to run, but I don't. I want to stay. _I had thought to myself over and over in different word worms. I realized how dark it was, so I needed to go home. I sighed. Jasper remembered something and walked me out the door.

I stood outside, biting my lip. I stopped when I thought of it breaking skin. That would be a little bad for my health...

He realized it had gotten darker by the minute and scooped me up. I jumped a little at first, but then didn't really mind. I don't remember anything on the way there. All I could think about was his eyes-which I stared into the entire way-and how they seemed to grow gradually darker. That frightened me. It was almost unnoticeable, but they grew slightly darker with time. Before I wanted it, I was home. I steeped into my house. Jasper stuck his hand in the door way. I looked up, just noticing how tall he was, and he kissed me. Once more. I was shocked. He laughed and was gone in a flash. I was still wide-eyed and stunned as I took the journey up the stairs to my room-tripping once-and closed my heavy door. I went to my bed and plopped down onto it.

_What a day, _I thought to myself. I laughed at a joke I thought of then jumped up and spun around as something scratched against my window. I was ready to cry when I realized it was just Mary Alice.

"You scared me," I said as she came through the window.

"I can't believe this!" she screamed. She looked on the edge of tears. I noticed her eyes were red-like the attackers-and stepped back. She noticed this. "What?" she realized then "Oh, my eyes? Yeah, it's _really_ hard not to slip... this might be a hard week..." she trailed off in her vampire thoughts.

"What's it like?" I blurted out.

"Sensational," she said, grinning. That was enough for me. My friend was happy, I was happy for her.

"Umm... I need to tell you something slightly less shocking..." she said.

"What?" I could handle anything at this point.

"Umm... you know how I always blank out?" she asked me.

"Uh-hu." I answered, suspicious.

"Well, it's also the reason I went to that hell hole they called, 'a place to help, _my kind_.' It's well... I can kinda see the future..." she spit out, exhaling deeply.

I wasn't surprised. Nothing would surprise me after today. "Oh," I said, unable to think of anything else. She wasn't surprised to see my reaction. She probably saw that...

She saw my shock when someone broke through the window. 'Bout time. It's already 10:00. He usually attacks around eight o' clock.

"Come, would you like to help?" he asked Alice and eyed me. She saw what he wanted to do.

"Well, you know that 14-year-old girl staying with her when you first attacked? Hi," she said. His eyes widened and he tried to run, she caught him.

"So, why do you want to kill her? Hmm?" she asked. He started begging her to let him go. I was in the back corner, my eyes wide and mouth ready to scream. I heard no noise, but saw Jasper in front of me immediately. He growled at the man. Alice let go and they traded places. Jasper threw him out the window and the man ran far away. My eyes were still wide. Alice and Jasper took me downstairs to write Charlie a note to say I had left. I did.

Jasper picked me up and carried me out the door, Alice close behind. I couldn't help myself from staring into his eyes... again...We ran to the house. I was set on the couch, waiting for him to return. When he did, he picked me up and took me deeper into the woods. I started to worry as I heard the noises come through the cracks of the tree's.

"It's fine," Jasper whispered into my ear, his cold breath tickling my neck and sending chills down my spine.

I was instantly glad when I saw the day break through the tree's. I had no idea where we were. All I saw was a river, and a few patches of flowers. I ran to the river and drank the clean, fresh water flowing through it.

Jasper stood beneath the cover of the tree's, so I went to sit by him.

"Why are you not afraid of anything? All your afraid of is... _him._" Jasper said.

"Because, I know the people that I should be afraid of. I know they wouldn't hurt me." I said, coyly. I wanted to kiss him again. He most likely knew it, too. He just wouldn't. That bothered me. He had kissed me already, what was the big deal?

I wanted to kiss the ice-cold lips that I had grown addicted too. I wanted them bad. I wanted them now. I decided if he wouldn't give me what I wanted, I would I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, he didn't pull back, either. He stood there and mover his lips with mine, swaying with mine. I wanted to move the kiss further, but he moved away. I hadn't noticed my lungs burning for air until they were full with it.

"Wow," he said, I was still enjoying the sensation going on in my lugs, being reunited with air to talk.

I hear something rustle the tree's. Jasper scoops me up and runs, faster than I had ever seen anyone, including Jasper himself, run. We were being tracked. Great.

* * *

**Okay, I know this wasn't so long, but I like it. It's kind of like the meadow seen, but not at all, ya know? Yeah :)  
kk, Only one review. **


	5. Tracker

Chapter 5:Tracker

"_The forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest."_  
-anonymous

**Jasper's POV:**

I felt her heart beat against my chest when we came to the clearing. I set her down and she ran to the stream and drank the water flowing through it. She looked back at me and I felt the bravery run through her as she walked to me, hidden under the trees.

She sat down next to me and I could feel my lungs burn. I was hungrier than normal, when we got home I would need to hunt. She smiled up at me and I returned the grin. My teeth didn't even scare her. That was odd.

"Why are you not afraid of anything? All your afraid of is... _him._" I said, making the word sound like a curse.

"Because, I know the people that I should be afraid of. I know they wouldn't hurt me." she said as she unconsciously moved closer. I wanted to say, _well, if your scared of people you know, why aren't you afraid of me? _But I knew why.

She was Elizabeth's reincarnation. She _did_ know me, she just didn't know she knew me. But, somewhere in her mind, she knew me. She was the former vampire I had married and loved. She even smelled the same.

I knew god wouldn't take my love completely away. I still had her soul. And, now that I put it together, she looks like she did, too. Beautiful. I didn't feel the waves of lust coming from her until she kissed me. I felt her warm lips beneath mine and felt the same love I had so many years ago.

We were deep into our kiss and weren't even remotely done when I heard the rustle in the tree's. It was him. My eyes flared with hate and I pulled away and picked Bella up. I carried her deeper into the forests I had explored so many times.

We kept running and running and I felt her eyes wandering to mine. I smiled to myself and pushed my legs faster, showing off a bit.

The scent slowed behind me, but I knew the trick. I kept moving until it was practically beside me again. This was a fast vampire. Too fast.

I suddenly recognized the scent. Edward. That bastard thinks he can come and take her life as a human, after he already took her life as a vampire? No.

**Edward's POV:**

I still had no idea why this insolent little human girl had such an effect on me. Her scent was strong, and that was what lured me in the first place. But what had me caught was her mind. It was blank. I could see nothing in it. Nothing. There was only one other case where this had happened. Elizabeth. They had the same scent, but they couldn't be connected. Elizabeth was dead. I knew this because I killed her.

The thing that almost had me thinking it was her was Jasper being so close to her. Elizabeth would have been mine had he not been there. That's why I killed her. It really was an accident.

I remembered it clearly. Elizabeth was a vampire. I almost had her in love with me until Jasper came along. My new brother took her.

I was planning to kill someone that day. Just not her. Jasper. I figured of he was dead, I could continue trying. I remembered lunging toward him. I remember Elizabeth trying to protect him. I remember her lying on the ground in pieces. I was officially baned from the Cullen house that day,

I saw Jasper in the forest the day I saw the smoke coming from the woods. I saw him running. Running to Forks. I followed him, thinking maybe some sort of sign of her was there. There wasn't. I found it was a good place to hunt, so I stayed, safely hidden, running around in the woods, or sometimes in town.

I still couldn't find the reason to why I didn't kill her when I had the chance. The first time, I could have ripped her to shreds, but I slowly sucked the life from her, savoring the flavor. The second time, I could have not let her distract me. The third, I found her body slightly tempting and I thought I'd have time to do both. I didn't. That still bothered me.

I would have time to kill her this time. I need to use a trick to possibly get Jasper to stop. I stopped, letting them go far. He never stopped, he knew the trick.

I followed him, catching up quickly. I was annoyed about the thoughts of lust he had for her. I felt I needed to stop him from hurting her, but I would kill her once I did, so why? I wanted to kill her, but I still felt the need to save her. This was the most complicated victim I had ever had. I wanted her blood, yes, I knew that, but did I somehow want _more?_

Yes.

**Mary Alice's POV:**

I paced across the hardwood floor and thought of ways this could turn out badly.

_What if he kills her? What if he losses her? What if that red-eye got her? What if the red-eye killed her? _Those were only a quarter of the thoughts I had while worrying about my dear friend who's blood I thirsted for. I knew if I let my guard down around her she would die, which was why I had to rive. She was the only human I was allowed near because Carlisle and Esme knew I wouldn't hurt her. I feared this man that was tracking her, but my visions were telling me they would be fine.

The only thing that scared me was who killed the vile man that tracked them constantly.

I was the one killing him.

I shuddered each time the recurring vision appeared to me and I saw myself killing him a new way. I didn't even realize I had made that decision, but I obviously had.

Bella would not die. Especially not like this.

**Bella's POV**_**(A/N: FINALLY!-lol-)**_**:**

I shivered next to Jasper's cold chest as we ran through the forest, never hitting a tree. We never even came close to a tree, actually. That surprised me.

I never once saw Jasper slow down. If anything, he sped up! I looked into his eyes to keep from thinking about the fact a crazed vampire was chasing us.

I was the mans white skin appear from behind a tree. He glistened in the sunlight. I wondered why that was. Before I could think to look, I saw another white-skinned pixie-like figure close behind him. When I saw the short, spiky black hair, I knew. Mary Alice.


	6. Pulse

Chapter 6:Pulse

**Bella's POV:**

I watched Mary Alice pounce. She got him. I was overjoyed, until I saw her get flung off. She tried to get back to him, but she couldn't seem to go as fast. One of my only hopes, gone. At least I still had Jasper.

It all happened in a rush. I only saw blurs. Jasper, stopping dead in his tracks. The man, lunging for him. Jasper, moving away, I slipped from his arms the second he did. I felt, for the third time now, a sharp pain inject my neck. I screamed out in torchure. The man was sent flying into a rock, miles to the east. I looked to see how far, when I realized the man was Jasper. Not my attacker. Both allies. Out. I was on my own.

I only then realized the icy burn of fire coursing through my system, I could barely move, I wanted to die. This was worse than dieing.

I only found the strength to stand when the bronze-haired man approached me, "Hello Elizabeth," he whispered into the air, slithering his words to send a shudder down my back. I faintly realized I had been called Elizabeth before, something I don't remember, but I had been.

I realized he wasn't going to let me away. I had only the slightest chance of escaping. I needed it, but couldn't find the strength to move my legs. My lungs burned as they trapped together, blocking off my air.

"I love you, Bella!" I heard Jasper scream in the distance. Those few words gave me the strength I needed to run. So I did.

I felt my feet gliding through the grass, as my body ached from the burning sensation in my body. I needed air, but my lungs had blocked it off. I stretched the aching bones to their limit, pushing harder. I had to escape from him. I saw him catching up to me, "Run," I breathed, but my legs wouldn't go faster.

My heart felt like it would burst from my chest. I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to, my legs kept pumping harder and harder, never speeding up, just going the same pace.

I felt the fire seeping slowly through my veins, fill my non-working lungs with the poison, I felt my toes tingle as they felt the need to fall off, I finally knew it was to good to be true, I slipped.

I crashed towards the ground, ripping my dress terribly, I saw his eyes glow with horror. I knew I would die, right here, right now, time as I knew it was stopping to a halt, but the pain never subsided. The predator sunk his teeth into my neck, or at least he tried.

His teeth wouldn't go through, I later heard someone say I was, 'too far into the changing process,' whatever that meant. I felt something push against me, with all it's might, but realized I had pelted myself back into the rock that was the end of my life, but I felt the pain slowly tingling away from my finger tips and thanked the heavens.

I soon felt the ultimate pain that meant I was dead. I felt me heart beat so hard and so slow it all made my body tingle in pain after it was over, I felt my heart beat slower, and slower, losing the sound of pulse. I knew what was coming next, but it still made me scream.

My heart stopped. I felt the awkwardness in my body as I could no longer feel my heart beating, hear the pulse ring in my head in silence. I was dead. But I wouldn't die.

The pain was very lightly still there; so lightly in fact that I almost didn't notice it. I finally felt the pain stop completely.

I needed to have answers. My heart was gone, or it wasn't working at least, and I wasn't dead. I realized the only logical thing come to mind must be true.

Jasper, when he held me, I never once felt the beat of his heart. When the man raped me, I never felt his heart thump in anticipation. When Mary Alice had hugged me, I felt no heart beat. When I shook hands with Esme and Carlisle, they had no pulse. I was...

I almost sounded giddy in my mind as I re-said it, I _am _a vampire. I realized that all these things surrounding me, seemed clearer as I opened my eyes to my new world. I knew what this was was no blessing, but nor a curse. A new life.

My head tried to rap around that as I felt the hollow in my stomach growl. I realized the aching burn in my throat for something I had never thought I would want.

Blood. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was a vampire. And I wanted blood. How weird was that?

**Sorry it took so long, it was hard to get the just right details on her transformation. I thought it was longer than this... it was on my Microsoft Word... hmm.. oh well. :(( I cant beleive te success this story has!! :D okayy, I want at least one review. thanks :) And, big thanks to all my reviewers, you make my job sooo much easier!! lol **


	7. Dreaming

Chapter 7:Dreaming

**Bella's POV:**

I felt the hallow ache in the back of my throat that thirsted for the blood I could now reach within seconds.

I felt my world turning, spinning, around the two most important things in it to me now.

Blood and Jasper.

If I had one, I was most likely to loose the other. Which?

The one I loved or the thing I _needed?_

I was stuck, I _didn't want_ to drink what I needed, and I _wanted_ to be with the one I loved. I needed;I loved. _Which?!_

I felt a rock smash beneath my hand as I banged it down. I needed something beneath my teeth, some liquid in my mouth. I needed it.

As I saw a deer grazing in a near-bye patch of grass my instincts took over.

I snapped its neck and drank the delicious salty mixture of blood and venom being sucked back with it. I devoured the creature, licking the bones clean. I felt my stomach loosen it's tight position slightly. Interesting.

I wanted more, my sense of smell heightened and I smelled more deer not far and ran, faster than I ever had, accelerating by the second. The feel of cool air whipping against my face was incredible.

I sucked thirty deers dry in mere seconds. I turned to go back, and saw Jasper propped up by a tree. I saw the love in his eyes and walked towards him; landing on his lips forcefully. His hands moved to my hips and my arms rapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips swayed gracefully with mine. I felt some thing hard crash against us;breaking the kiss. The man.

"Edward," Jasper acknowledged the sick being that had taken my virtue against my will. I instinctively flung myself at him, punching his face, I smashed his genitals into the ground and continued to smack him as he groaned in pain.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed as I attacked him. I felt my teeth grip into his neck, ready to bite his head off. He was no longer strong, but pudy in my grasp.

I felt him push me away and run. I groaned in annoyance and swore to continue that little battle later and returned to Jasper, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. I laughed.

I walked closer and he stepped back.

"I won't hurt you," I said, putting my hands in the air. He suppressed a laugh and grinned, pulling me to him.

I felt the love radiate off of him, and bounce back from my skin as we deepened the kiss, having no reason to break away now that I needed no air. I pushed myself closer to him, sucking in his cool breath hoping to sooth the unbearable burn in my throat.

It didn't. The cold icy air wouldn't calm the hollow pain in my throat and that made me want to scream. I slowly felt the kiss turning into something more, but I knew it wouldn't happen just yet; that angered me. Vampirism also heightened my hormones extremely.

I wanted things to move faster, yet they wouldn't. I could accelerate the speed of basically everything except for the time things would take. Time wasn't exactly rare for me anymore, I had it all to lead up to, nothing in my way like time, nothing. Yet I still couldn't push the time to go faster. This aggravated me to no end, but I soon got over it as Jasper turned over, pressing my back into the tree, and leaning on top of me.

Frustration and tension and hormones and blood, so much to deal with. I felt weak that one simple thing could relieve so much, but I still couldn't have it. This would be as far as I could get in that area for a long time.

I heard something in the bushes rustle. I flipped my head back to see it, and saw it was simply Rosalie. She looked at us with jealous eyes. Rosalie did not really like Jasper. There was just no way. I remembered her saying a lot how she wanted someone to love her and have children with. That's it.

She wanted someone to love her, too. I wondered if she ever would find someone. I gazed off into the distance thoughtfully, only to be brought back to reality by Jasper kissing my neck. I smiled and sighed. He was perfect.

That's the problem. I think I made him up. My life was not one of the happy-go-lucky ones. This was too good for me. It wasn't real. I could wait for eternity in this dream, I didn't want to wake up. I must have eaten something at the ball all those weeks ago, and just had a good dream for once. I will wake up sometime. This is all too good for reality.

Too, too good.

--

**Im sorry this took so long to get out, but I had to kept re-writing parts till I felt like it was good enough, thats for the reviews, and I know Im slalking off kinda, but it's Summer! :)) Okay, so The title for this was supost to be Wake Me Up but I changed it at teh last minute. lmao. I felt like the song: Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescance would be good for this chapter, and not the original version, that wasn't good, the one with Linkin Park. :) Yeah, thats my rant for the chapter... well, part of it. Lots of thanks to a bunch of songs and lots of thanks to a bunch of people! :)) Can you guess what Bella's power is?? I gave you a BIGG hint but it's hard to notice. If you can guess it, ill make you a FanFiction cover :) well, you would have to have a book thing for that, but if you dont have one and you get it, youll get your name in a chapter!! :D lol, thanks!**


	8. Thud

Chapter 8:Thud

**Jasper's POV:**

I sensed the worry coming from her as I kissed her neck, trying to calm her. She moaned slightly and she was still in deep thought. Rosalie's eyes were on one of the two of us, but I didn't bother to look up to see which. I was intent on Bella.

Her icy skin beneath my mouth felt like heaven. I knew I wouldn't attack her now, so I could slowly bring things faster. I somehow missed the rush and adrenaline that I felt being with her, but it was still there in a way.

I felt love and worry coming in powerful waves off of her body, hitting me and causing me to feel them as well. Something was wrong, and I needed to know what that was. I stopped at the hollow of her neck. "Bella?" I breathed against her icy skin, new waves of lust came from her.

"Yes?" she asked, inhaling heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern coloring my voice. She looked away from Rosalie's direction and I saw her bite her lower lip from the corner of my eye. Wow, was she lucky her venom wouldn't hurt her.

I shivered slightly at the thought of soothing her through the process of waiting for the venom to dissolve in the unused veins. She didn't notice my reaction.

She noticed my eyes on her and turned to face me. Her eyes were glowing red, and the bored into mine with such intensity it felt like she owned me. At that moment she could have done anything and gotten away with it.

Her eyes would never be the same sparkling brown, but golden, or maybe red. I was still not sure if she wanted to be like us or not. That worried me.

I pushed my way past the worry and looked into her eyes again. I saw Elizabeth in her. The woman I had once loved with all my heart. But Bella held a deeper connection with me somehow. Maybe because I had already fallen in love with her soul, and now I was falling in love with her soul and the new parts she added to her soul. That sounded reasonable.

All I knew for sure was I loved her with all my heart and if it still had a beat it would belong to her.**(A/N:it's not nice to give people dead things! Lmao xD) **

She looked back off into the forest and my heart sank. I felt our relationship growing by the second despite this, things moving faster. I wondered if she felt it, too, or if I just wanted it to happen and it wasn't. I shrugged off my worry in hopes hers would go away also. It helped, don't get me wrong, but it was still an emotion.

I wanted to believe she wanted to be with me, but I could never be sure, every time I looked at her, she looked away. It was strange. She never looked away as a human, but now she barely looked at all.

As I thought this, she looked back to me and leaned into me, kissing me with force and passion so much as to knock me to the ground. I felt waves of lust and love coming off of her. Little worry engrossed her emotions now. It was dominated by the lust. The love had already been there.

She deepened the kiss and pressed herself against me harder. I let her do so gleefully as she continued to push the norm of what we usually did. The adrenaline was coursing through us and nothing could hold us back. We were in full motion when Rosalie's growl echoed off the tree trunks, warning us to stop.

Bella sighed against my lips and pulled back, still looking into my eyes contently. There was nothing more to the moment, well, nothing I noticed than her looking into my eyes and feeling the waves of glorious emotion mist off of her skin.

I felt something thud, and tore myself away from her eyes to look away.

There appeared to be nothing, so I looked back to Bella. I heard the thud again, it was closer. I didn't want to look away again.

One more thud and I still didn't turn around, thinking it my imagination until it thudded one more time. Closer than it was by a long shot. I smelt some unbearable scent coming, and realized that this was no vampire or human. Nor was it an animal.

It was a wolf.

**--**

**Okay, 2nd chapter for the night and it's because I was gone for soo long. lol, and some of this might not make scene, PM me and ill explain. or you can review. whatever floats your boat. Okay, so my friend made me get this song a long time ago and I just realized it was a really good song for the first chapter of this story. It's called Killa(feat. Yung Jock) by Cherish and you have to listen to the one with Yung Jock, its better than the original. and they might not have the original for sale or whatever, but ive heard it.. -shudders- okay, so go look at the MalesForTwilight myspace: /malesfortwilight tada and visit the freewebs: /malesfortwilight okay, thats what I want you to visit. NEW POLL!! go look at it. Its cool :) lmao. mkayy, thanks. still, can you guess her power?? I wont tell you what it is. I will give you occasional hints, and I will tell you if your right or wrong. if you get it right dont tell anyone. I want it a secret. :)) oay, review please, flames allowed, w/e :) MWAHAHAH! :) I just randomly felt like doing that. I also might be updating more now, because I wanted to be with my frend Kameron cuz they were moving, and now they moved, so I will be home a little more of the time now. but i miss Kameron. :( okay, so that ends my chapter rant. :))**


	9. Other Life

Chapter 9:Other Life

**Bella's POV:**

I smelt something horrid coming from behind me. Something that made my nose burn. I felt it ready to come and attack. I braced myself, ready to rip somethings head off.

It growled and I realized it wasn't human, nor was it vampire. My mind recognized it as a werewolf and I asked myself how I knew that.

_You don't need to know yet. Run! _A voice not mine shouted back in my head. I was stunned. I felt my frame go rigid as the world shook.

Earthquake.

The beast yelped and I turned to it, ready to pounce. The thing that stopped me was the terrified look in it's black eyes. It was scared.

I stood so close and yet so still it could have killed me right then.

The thing that threw me off was how I felt th hot blood flowing through it from were I was, I could _feel_ the blood pounding through the veins, and the thought of the blood disgusted me. I thought I wanted blood, yet this wolfs I detested so much it made me want to throw up.

I wanted to rip it to shreds, yet I couldn't bare my teeth touch this disgusting piece of food.

I saw it shake from the ground moving beneath us, yet I barely moved at all. The teeth glistening in the _creature's_ mouth made me realize I needed to pounce. I dug my teeth into the rough exterior of the wolf and it yelped in pain. The blood was somehow sweet, yet so salty I had to pull away.

I saw the arm rip off with my teeth. The blood gushing out smelled sweet, yet somehow curdled. Like bad milk mixed with cherry juice.

I backed away from it, needing to get a grip on myself. Asper was staring in awe at the creature writhing on the floor.

"We have to kill it!" he screamed.

"Why?" I asked, confused. We could let it be n pain a _little_ longer.

"Because, if the venom spreads it could be dire. We don't know what could happen!" he called. I shrugged and walked to the creature. It bit my finger off and I yelped. I snapped its neck. It was easier than I would have thought.

Jasper ripped two branches from a tree and made a fire to burn it. He told me not to go close, I would burn. I sat far away until the fire started to spread. Jasper said it was time to head home. I nodded and we ran through the forest, it felt like flying.

When we got home, I asked Jasper what that was, not trusting this _voice_; I wanted to hear him say it.

"A werewolf." he said it with clenched teeth. I guess I wasn't the only one who hated the thing. I laughed at that.

"I knew it," I whispered quietly to myself.

"What? How?" he asked, his forehead creasing in confusion.

"The voice," I said so quietly I wouldn't have thought he would hear.

"Voice?"

"There's a woman's voice in my head. I recognize it somehow. It sounds like me, but it's a little more high-pitched," I said, turning my head away. He would think I was crazy.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," he started. My eyes turned back to face him. He didn't continue. I nodded my head to tell him to go on.

"I know what that voice is..." he said, trailing off, his eyes glazing over slightly; moving back to another time, perhaps.

"Okay, tell me." I hoped I wasn't being too demanding.

"The voice _is_ you... well, the old you..." he said. I raised an eye brow and he continued, "You know how Edward called you Elizabeth?"

I nodded.

"Your name was Elizabeth in your past life." he said it quickly. My eyes widened. My mouth fell open with a popping sound. "Your full name was Elizabeth Marie Halo. Your were 19 when you were first changed. You died at 19 because of a woman named Victoria." he said.

"Hold on. I was a vampire before?" I asked, sounding slightly cliquey.

He nodded. I felt a sheet of black cover my eyes and lost feeling of my body.

Fainting.

**--**

**Just saying, the wolf was just a ploy to get Bella to know about the werewolfs sooner. :) and.. The wolf was Jake. I hate Jake. :) jk, it was just a random wolf. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, my computer is gay and wont let me go onto certaine sites sometimes, so... yeah. It just fixed. :) And, Jasper is the only one who doesn't know that Bella's other life, Elizabeth, was killed by Edward. Sorry Edward lovers, really. But, you gotta give me props, Edward could have died a longggg time ago. :) my other stories chapter will be long, thats why Im taking so long. I used to write a lot more in my chapters. I guess I'm just getting a little lazy. It's hard to jump around a lot in one chapter, and my stories jump around a bunch. This is the slowest-proresing story I have writen. I don't know how Stephenie Meyer does it! I can't sit there and write a bunch of fluff. I can write fluff, but i can't write like, 5 chapters straight of it. Hmm... I wonder how many of you are waiting for the lemon... :) I'm still thinking of where exactly to fit that one in... and, im thinking of if it will be in this fanfiction. I will do a sequal for this one. I might not get to on the Breaking Dawn one because thats like writing a sequal of a remake of Twilight and changing basically everything. lol. and, guess her power, I gave another hint in the beging. :))) I have new pictures on the author porfile of Bella's ballgown in chapter 1 on the profile. It happens to be a weding dress as well. I wonder if that might come in handy.. lol Okay, as always, review please and thank you. thus, ending my banting on the chapter author note. **


	10. Power

Chapter 10:Power

**Bella's POV:**

My body was limp. I felt nothing.

I felt myself in my body, but couldn't seem to find the controls to move.

I still couldn't believe what I had heard. I was a vampire now. I had excepted that much, but I couldn't have had another life... that just couldn't be real. No. I refused to believe it.

_But,_ I said to myself, _it makes a _lot_ of sense._

_Shut up, we're thinking._ another voice said. It was _her. _

_Elizabeth?_ I asked, hoping for some sort of communication with my former self. _Yes, Bella? _She answered. I was relieved.

_How do I get... un-fainted? _I asked her.

_Easy. Kick your legs hard. If you can yet. _She answered. I kicked, I felt my eyes flutter open and I was in shock. She knew me better than I knew myself.

_Of course I do, I've been here for more than 100 years. _She said.

_I'm _that_ old?!_

_No. _I'm_ that old. Your _soul_ is that old. _Your_ 18._

I shrugged and gave up. She knew best. I'd just have to listen to her. _Kiss Jasper, _she blurted out. I laughed.

"What?" Jasper asked me when everyone cleared out.

"She can talk to me now. She said to kiss you," I said and pecked his lips swiftly, satisfying the nagging Elizabeth in my mind. She was really loud.

He laughed. "Thank you," he said.

I smiled shyly and asked him why he thought I can just now here her.

"I honestly have no idea. It might have been the wolf," he said and shrugged. I decided to drop it and just move on. I wondered if I could push her away from my head and she growled.

I laughed. I was laughing too much today.

"We need to take care of somethings," Dr. Cullen said, walking in with a sheet of paper and an inkwell.

It turned out I could never see my family again, which had me mopey. Elizabeth told me what happened when she went back to see hers as a vampire. I shuddered at the memory of it and Jasper tightend his grip around my waist.

That was fine with me and it pleased Elizabeth. She pulled out more memories and I began to feel slightly erotic and dirty because of the vision of her and Jasper. She looked a lot like me. Except she had blondish hair.

The memory that she said I was never allowed to speak of was her last. Edward killing her.

Apparently my other life had had some sort of a thing with Edward, too. And taht's why I got pushed off so easily. She forced me to losen my grip.

How could she have any affectionett feelings for him after he killed her? My other life was a scary thing. She has odd in many ways. It creeped me out to the extreem.

I shrugged It off once we had everything ready. I got hit by a runaway horse and it trampled me and Rosalie Hale to death. He had both decided to run away from home in this little plan. Once finished Jasper wanted to show me our room. Oh crap.

I wondered what might happen in this room. Me and Elizabeth wanted different things; She wanted it bad, I wasn't ready yet. _Chicken. _She squealed in the back of my head. I felt something shake beneath my feet and remembered seeing a large crystal candel holder hanging. I felt Carlisle coming through the hallway.

I had a feeling something would happen and I flew down the stairs andpushed him from the way as the candel holder fell ten feet and landed directly were Carlisle was.

"How did you...?" he asked me.

"I felt something bad would happen and heard it shake. Well, it was more feeling all this than anything."

He grinned.

"What?" I asked him, self concious.

"Bella, I think I know what your power is." he said, still grinning hugely.

"Power?"

"Yes. Power."

The grin scared me and I knew this would be weird. I braced myself as he explained my abilty.

It _was_ weird.

"I can what?" I asked for the seventh time.

He grinned larger and explained it more thuroughly.

If that were at all possible.

**--**

**Insert: WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT. IS. HER. POWER?!  
hehehehhee, I'm mean, I know. I couldn't resist cliffhanging you. :)) Okay, LOTS of hints. No one's got it yet. You can most likely get it. And, this will not be like The Host where Melanie just pops into Wanda's head. Elizabeth was always there, but Bella's vampirism gave Elizabeth more power because Elizabeth died as a vampire. Emmett comes in soon. :)) And, I know that the title was a little misleading but boy is it gonna be fun to read the reviews :)) lol. speaking of which, review please. I won't post the next chapter so quickly to give you guys more time to guess Bella's power. Mkay, do the pole, I got more people using the pole on my profile. The cover art for Diary Of The Bitten is up on my profile, too. :) Song that I listened to while writing the enitre way through: D.A.N.C.E. by Justice. It's a good song, go listen to it. :)) If you liked some of the music on Meet The Spartans then listen to it, it was on there. :)) PS: you guys should really go get all the songs I list on here, espetialy if you write, they're good songs. anything else... hmm... Ohh, I very nearly avoided lemon in this. I don't want to change the rating from teen and if I have to, I don't want to do that yet. I don't do full on lemons. I'm not good at writing them, it's too wierd. I always make it look like a rape scene. (thus the Edward Bella rape scene which was supost to be appart of a different story as a lemon but looked better as the rape scene in this) okay, thus ends my chapterly rantings. :)**


	11. Falling Apart

Chapter 11:Falling Apart

**Bella's POV:**

"Explain again," I asked Carlisle for the tenth time.

"Your some-what of a psychic. You... how can I better put this? The simplest way to say it is you feel the future happening. You can't feel anything too specific, but you can feel the main details. Such as you had a feeling that I would be crushed. I wouldn't have been, by the way. Your mind has something of a sixth sense. Your feeling stretches into the paranormal and supernatural realm, causing you to feel the time of future and the actions that make it up.

"Huh?" me, Jasper and Alice said together.

"You feel the future." he repeated. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

_Not fair! I want a power! _Elizabeth shouted in my head. I rolled my eyes and exhaled heavily, falling back into my chair. "I knew something was weird about me," I said. Jasper suppressed a laugh and Alice giggled. I looked down, embarrassed.

Jasper's hand rubbed soothing circles into my back. I suddenly noticed his hand moving lower and my eyes flew wide open. My body went stiff in a rigid position. I noticed I felt something happening because of that later; as I felt this, his rooms presence became more dominant. I was_ so_ not ready for that...

He noticed my tension and his hand froze. He leaned into me, "I'm sorry." he breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine which I had to fight against.

"It's okay," I said back to him so low no one else would have heard. He smiled and his hand continued to rub my back, moving lower and lower.

It was a nice sensation of ice and heat from the rubbing motion. I suppressed a slight moan and tried to pay attention to the conversation.

**Jasper's POV:**

As her rigid pose loosened I continued to rub my hand against her back, moving lower slowly. She had just stopped me and was now letting me continue with what we both knew would happen.

What would happen was coming soon. Or at least I hoped it would...

**Mary Alice's POV:**

I was watching Jasper and Bella from the corner of my eye and saw her go still. Jasper told her something and she replied, a small conversation I missed, and then he continued to rub her back. I could only guess what he was doing while rubbing her back... I slightly shuttered and got a vision.

Jasper... Bella... Jasper's room... "AH!" I screamed as I saw something I did not want to see. Every head flipped to me and Bella looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Mary Alice?" Carlisle asked me.

"I... um... slipped out of the chair..."

They all turned back into each other and I heard Rose say, "Crazy.." under her breath and I threw a vase at her head. She caught it. I grumbled a bit and slumped back into my chair. Jasper laughed at that. I glared at him and Bella coughed to remind me of her presence.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

She smiled as an answer and her and Jasper went back into a conversation. I sighed and wished I had someone to be like that with me. I saw Rose doing the same thing and she smiled at me.

I smiled back.

That could be a good friendship...

**(A/N:I was going to leave it here, but decided to make it longer)**

**Bella's POV:**

Jasper turned to me after Alice's explanation and started whispering in my ear. "What do you want to do now?" he breathed in my ear; I knew very well what _he_ wanted to do, but I still wasn't sure if I was ready.

I knew I wanted to eventually, but I didn't know if I wanted to yet.

"I don't know, I'm still not ready." I said and he frowned slightly.

"Please?" he asked. I couldn't believe he was actually begging me.

"Not yet," I said. He sighed and gave up. Once people started leaving we went to his room. We weren't going to be doing what you'd think in there.

I walked in and he shut the door behind me. I checked to see if anything felt odd in the near future.

Nope. I smiled and he showed me around. It was rather large. He told me that this was the second largest room because he was the first 'child' here.

My throat grew more and more hollow with hunger. I ignored it as best I could and followed him around the room. He had a small couch that had red velvet cushions and ebony wooden arms on either side covered in spiraled red velvet such as the cushions. We sat there and he picked me up and placed me in his lap were he nibbled on my neck, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his shoulder.

He kissed my lips just ever so lightly and it made my dead heart soar. His toung slid against my lower lip and I let it enter. I felt venom flowing through my mouth. I think that turned Jasper on slightly. I wondered why.

I soon shrugged off that thought as Jasper moved so we were lying down. I saw were he was going with this and whispered into his ear, "Jasper, not yet."

He pulled back and had a frown on his face. "Why." he demanded.

"I'm not ready." I said for what seemed like the hundredth time. He sighed and got off of me. The thing that he said is what hurt the most.

As he walked away I heard him huff, "The old you didn't wait this long."

Hearing this broke my heart into a million pieces. It shattered like glass on linoleum. I felt tears well behind my eyes that I couldn't cry and never would.

I wanted to run away but was too afraid of smelling the humans and going into town... I had to stay in the house with the man that broke my heart. I would have to pretend like nothing was wrong when it was falling apart.

My broken heart wouldn't mend. And I didn't know if everything else would either...

**--**

**Okay, I got it up!! No one guessed her power. One person, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, got closest with the answer: _Is she psychic like Alice??_ yes. she is, but she doesnt see the future. :) its a wierd power, I know, but whatever. Thank you for all the reviews. :)) and, apparently, I am the only one in FanFiction who has writen a JasperXBella in the 18th century!! in fact, I could only find one fanfic from the 18th century period. lol and, the ball gown was hard to find, and it still isnt exactly how I pictured it. imagine that with a little more puffed out waistline to make it more ballgown-ish. :)) and, Im sorry Jasper lovers, but I had to give tthem some kind of trouble in this, it was turnng into a, 'every-things-perfect-lets-make-it-all-great-and-end-all-crapy-like-that' story. I didn't want it like that, and I wanted to make the same chemisrty as Edward and Bella had in Twilight, hard to do considering Stephenie Meyer is an awesome wrter, and I think I've had some kind of luck there. :) anyways, vote on the poll and review. thus ending my chapterly rant. :))**

PS: yeah, they're random rants. whatever, they're just cool like that. :)


	12. Attic

Chapter 12:Attic

**Bella's POV:**

As Jasper walked away I felt my self spiraling down into depresion slowly.

Slowly, I stopped hunting. Stopped moving.

I had locked myself into the attic and was curled into a ball on the floor. No one had gotten me to come down.

Rosalie had found a lover. Emmett was his name.

She found him being attacked by a bear when she was hunting and brought him back to be changed.

I had talked to him breifly, never opening the attic door to do so.

I was in depresion and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't fall asleep.

The old haze that use to glaze my eyes and heavy my lids to cause sleep never came. The only hope I had of escaping the torture that Jasper had gotten so mad because I wanted to wait.

Elizabeth didn't want to wait anymore than Jasper did, but I overpowered her. She even tried to get me to go down. It didn't work.

I had no idea where Jasper was, but I didn't want to know. I saw all of Elizabeth's memories while in the attic. This didn't help at all. I saw that she gave no fight in the sexual era in their relashionship.

One memory that was so very vivid was when Edward had killed her. I think it was because it was the last one she had.

_He walked closer to me and I felt tears in my eyes that had no way to relese themselves. They welled into my eyes and blurred my vision. I had to run and run, hiting things along the way and stumbling often. I felt my dead heart soar with fear and adrenaline, I knew I would die and I knew I had been lied to. They said nothing could kill me. They said I would live forever. They were wrong. I would die that night underneath the full moon and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I asked Edward to stop many times. He didn't. He killed me, even though I known what had been planned for before that; I was almost gleefull he didn't get to fulfill that desire of his. The very last thing I remember was staring into the moon and screaming, "Why?!" out into the silver air that smelled heavenly but was full of the static that was present all through the night. Then I was dead._ She thought.

I was practically trembling with terror at this.

The night he attacked me... I was supose to die that night... the static in the air... it all made sense now. The missing puzzle piece. Why I was so suspicious of all this. It was because of my soul's memories that were then un-accesable to my mind.

I heard a sharp knock on the door to the attic and immediately smelt him. "What?" I snapped at Jasper from behind the door.

"I'm sorry, that wa rude. I want you to come out. I was out of line." he sounded so sincere and I didn't know what to go. Elizabeth told me to say okay and go on with our love, and so did the damage he had done as I felt it start to slowly mend.

I was stuck in a decision I wasn't sure on and I needed to answer.

Yes would give me Jasper back – the ultimate joy.

No would posibly reveal a different side to Japer – interesting.

Both could be used. I just needed to answer. My heart and and Elizabeth were saying 'yes,' yet my head said no.

I was torn between the two options.

Yes or no? Which?

I had no idea.

**--**

**Okay, so this was hard to write because i wrote three other versions. i originally wanted her to just look over it, but that wasn't good. the entire chapter was about it eating away at her mind, eventually causing Bella to go crazy. Others made them both get over it quickly and be all happy. this was the only one i was proud enough to use. i like this one especialy because i got to tell how Elizabeth died. That also explains the static in the air early on in the story which a few people didn't understand. BIG NEWS: this story now has over 2,000 hits and it only had 11 chapters! my other one didnt get 2000 hits until it was up to 13 chapters and thats because i took longer to get those up! :D Both my main stories on here are coming to an end. :( i was thinking about changing the name to this story but i dont know if i should. tell me, please. as always, please review. and thus ending my chapterly rantings. :)**


	13. Scream

Chapter 13:Scream

**Bella's POV:**

I was still trapped in the ominous decision weather or not to say yes or no. It was one of the hardest things to consider.

Yes and I had the love of my life who could at any moment send me spiraling back into this hell pit of emotional sadness.

No and I had nothing. My heart was broken and saying no would make the pieces scatter and surely never mend together back into one.

Yes would bring a better fate, but could I handle that kind of fear? Never know just when I could be shot back down from Heaven to Hell and keep waiting for something to tear the pre-made marks in my heart open? Could I bear it?

No and I at least had hope it would never happen again.

Was hope better than love? Could they be equal in some far off realm? Hope over love; that was the options I was faced with at this moment of this obstical.

I was thinking for what seemed like hours but what in reality was only minutes.

I knew this because my vampire mind could set to different times._ My_ time and _actual_ time. Very rarely were they the same thing.

While thinking about the timing in my head my body and heart took over and I blurted out what I apparently wanted most to be my answer, "Yes!"

As the words crossed through the air Jasper was immediately at my side, holding me and rocking me at the same time.

I had some how moved onto his lap during the time and he was now kissing my neck and I was breathing heavily.

I knew I couldn't say anything about it just yet, for fear of a time repeat but he would hopefully know where the limits where set for now and stop there. I prayed he did while I felt my hair bunching slightly at the ends in his hands.

I was now virtually limp in his arms.

He didn't stop where the limits where set an oddly enough I hadn't stopped him there either. We were somewhere in the center of what he wanted and my limits and I had let myself let him get way too out of control.

I pulled away slightly and Jasper froze. Elizabeth groaned in the back of my head and I did my best to ignore her pleadings to let him continue.**(A/N:Elizabeth wants it **_**bad.**_** Sorry, I had to.)**

"Sorry. Limits, right." he said dryly, trying to catch his breath.

I nodded and re-gained control of my body; I had let Elizabeth take over my movement and she was to turned on to think basically – a time for the rare silence I can get in my head.

I was dizzy and afraid to fall back into the blackness that had once surrounded me. I hung onto my consciousness with fear raging through my veins.

I breathed heavily and held in my body, resiting the urge to slip away again.

Jasper didn't notice anything as he was breathing just as hard to catch the breaths neither of us needed.

The thing that made so little sense to me was how none of this was shocking in any way. I knew all about the vampire's from Elizabeth's memories.

I wondered what it would have been like to have to figure out all of this by myself.

Well, I'm sure Jasper would have helped me and told me some of it, but still.

I was deep in thought as Jasper brought me back into our room. I barely noticed until I heard Esme tell Jasper to take me out of the room at once.

I snapped back into reality and looked up to see a man with dark curly hair on a steel table with blood running all over his body.

Human.

I felt my instincts take over and I thrashed in Jasper's arms, trying to get to the human. I wanted the blood. I needed the blood.

The low hollow in my throat and stomach flared with hunger. I thrashed harder in Jasper's arms. Dying to get free.

As I did this, I noticed Rosalie had moved in front of the human and was growling loudly.

"Get her out of here!" I heard Esme scream once more.

Mary Alice was repeating my motions in Esme's arms as Jasper and Esme tried to take us out of the room.

The entire time in the back of my head Elizabeth was trying to get me to stop.

I was destined on the slick blood gliding through my throat. I growled towards Rosalie who's eyes were full of thirst. I didn't know I could growl.

"If your so hungry, why don't you have to leave?!" Mary Alice screamed at her while trying to break free of Esme's grasp. Rosalie turned her gaze to Mary Alice and shouted something I couldn't hear of the growl of my stomach.

I smelt the vanilla waifing from this boys blood and could tell it would taste delicious.

I soon broke free of Jasper's hold and pounced forward, only to be dragged back to the room by my ankles.

I dug my nails into the stone floor and felt them make long streaks of carving in it. I screamed for him to let go and he didn't.

Once in the room Jasper locked the door and placed a steel layer over it. I knew I could rip through at any second and he did too.

I sat on the small couch he had and focused on the clean air gusting through the open window. It tousled my hair around me, making it curl around my face.

I heard Mary Alice's scream and tried not to let the memories of the asylum be pushed back into my head.

I stood and went to the window, sticking out my head and feeling the cold rain on my face.

I was sure my eyes were glowing red. That was a nice effect with my brown hair.

I sighed and stopped breathing as a fresh wave of the bloods smell hit me. I felt another jolt of hunger run through me and at the same time, a strong sensation of calm settled around me.

I looked back to Jasper and he smiled.

"Only three more days," he whispered into my ear; suddenly apearing at my side.

As he said it, I knew everything would be okay.

The wild screams of hunger coming from the room next to us oddly gave me more hope it would be.

Everything _would_ be okay.

..In three days.

**--**

**Yeah, I know stupid ass title. It sounds like a horror story. Whatever. :) Mkay, so new poll, old one no one used so, do the new poll please :)) thank you. Okay, this chapter was a little longer than usual because I'm noticing I stopped using so much detail in the story line. Give me a break, it's hard to try and be on the original story line and form your own at the same time. I think some of you (cough, cough, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, cough, cough) are happy she said yes, so not a lot of flames please. Even if I rarely even get 1 flame - thank you for that - still, not a lot if there was something wrong with it. Tell me, just try to be nice please? mkay, thank you. As always, review. Thus ending my chapterly rant.**


	14. Beautiful

_I believe the world is burnin' to the ground  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
well I believe it all is comin' to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend..  
_**-How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty**

Chapter 14:Beautiful

**Jasper's POV:**

That day will haunt me forever.

The day Bella smelt blood.

The day she practically ripped her hair out of her head and screamed so loud if I were still human I would have no longer have hearing.

When I saw the hunger twist her face into something malicious and evil I couldn't help but think this wasn't my Bella.

When she struggled in my arms and snapped her teeth at the human I couldn't help but be sickend.

Her angelic face was no longer heavenly. I thought the world would end if this happened and when it didn't I questioned god. If he was truly there, around us, helping us, why would he make the world and all existence keep on as one of his angels turned into a demon for _any_ amount of time.

One of the things that I hated of vampirism was the ever-living memory. I would have that tortured face burned into my mind for all eternity.

So many downsides to my life had been revealed in those minutes. My emotions; I could feel the thirst radiating off of Bella like I had never before.

Vampirism; memory.

And those were just two of the thousand.

I thought Bella had come so far with this already. She had been around humans. Close enough to hunt rapidly. But being in the same room as a bleeding human pushed her far over the edge.

When I finaly dragged her from the retched scene, she was kicking and screaming.

I placed a steal plate over the door; knowing she could rip through any second, hoping she would restrain herself enough to get the message.

I opened a window and she sucked in the filtered air as Mary Alice screamed.

Bella stood and walked to the window, sticking out her head. A fresh waifing of the bloods scent washed through the air and I pushed a wave of calm and serenity out with it. She turned and smiled at me, her eyes glowing red.

I was at her side in seconds and whispering in her ear to try and calm her. At each second I was hoping she wouldn't try and attck the human again.

I would wait in this room forever if I had too with her. I would keep the demon from her face at all cost's nesicary.

I would keep her safe. I stared with her out of the open window as she let her eyes glaze over in thought. Her hair blew out from the wind and I smiled.

Her once floral scent was the same, just it had the sensation of an early frost. It smelled even more magnificent than her human scent.

She leaned her head back against my chest and I whispered "I love you," into her ear and she said, "I love you, too, Jasper." and sighed in pleasure.

That day was the best and the worst of all days.

Even now as I look into her face it has a more angelic tint to it.

Beautiful.

**--**

**Okay, the song just fit with the chapter so well! I'm tempted to end the story here and start a sequel.? I would have to do an Epilouge, but still. (: okay, so what do you guys think of the idea? i mainly want to because I can't think of anything else for the story, thus my doing a Jasper POV. i haven't in i dont know how many chapters. They're harder to write. I know, I know, the title is dumb. whatever. please, please do the poll please. (: thank youu. okay, so tell me if you want me to end it here, do an epilouge and start a sequal. And if you do, what should I name it? I wanted to originaly do a multiple "book" thing: What I Found In The Woods, What I Found In The Fire, and maybe, What I Found In The Water. okay, so if i do use those, What I Found In The Fire would be next. I finaly brought Emmett in and a lot of people should be happy about that. Okay, if i dont end it here, Edward will come back into the story line VERYY soon. and, one person PMed me about this, This will SOOO not be an AliceXEdward. Edward might be single all through this story, and i still dont know about Alice. Okay, the early frost thing, im a guy and I dont know if freshia is a flower or not. so, yeah. and: i recently noticed that i messed something up. in the 18 hundreds, Mary Alice would have been burned at the stake for her visions. so, in this, she hasnt told any one about the visions and people just think shes crazy. lol, review please! thus ending my unusually VERY LONG chapterly rantings. (:**


	15. Hard To Hear

Chapter 15:Hard To Hear

**Mary Alice's POV:**

The hunger I had been faced with for the past month had never been as strong as when Rosalie brought the human back. I was in the room, waiting for Bella to return from the attic when Rosalie bursted through the door, carrying _him_. I didn't notice anything but the smell that seemed to radiate off the walls.

When the wind blew in from the door, I lost it.

I lunged for him and Esme grabbed my arm and locked me in a tight embrace. I wanted to break free, to slip my teeth into his veins and suck the crimson liquid from him. The fantasies that filled my head made me more and more deranged; despret for the blood.

Bella walked into the room and Esme screamed at Jasper to take her away. I was sure I would be enough to handle right now.

Esme's words made Bella look up, only to start raging. Trying to get to the blood just as I was. We thrashed in the arms of the 'protectors' for this human in unison.

Rosalie stepped in the way of the human and snarled loudly at Bella. Esme screamed something again and I didn't notice what, too content on the flowing bloodso close to me.

My stomach ripped out a growl in hunger and I thrashed harder. The blood was all I needed now.

Esme started to tug me away, back to my room. I just wasn't having that. I screamed and pushed against her stone arms, trying to gain my freedom to gain something more important.

Bella growled at Rosalie, momentarily shocking me. I snapped back into the blood-transe and screamed out at her, "If your so hungry, why don't you have to leave?!"

Rosalie turned and shot rays of death at me through her eyes and said, "Because I'm not some wild _freak_ like you and little-miss-no-sex over there!"

All eyes turned to her in horror at what she had said. All but Bella, who hadn't even noticed. I soon returned to my thrashing for the blood, wilder than ever. If Rosalie was protecting him, I_ would _kill him.

I smirked to myself.

Bella got free of Jasper's hold and he dragged her back into their room. Esme soon pulled me into my room, and I raged about, stomping and screaming. I would tug and pull at my hair, but if it came out, it couldn't grow back, so instead I screamed.

I screamed a lot. The blood was still waving off through the house and iI threw three lamps. I later opened my window and stuck my head out.

When I no longer had piece there and the scent washed through the air, I slammed the window shut, cracking it.

I stomped up and down and screamed. I tapped on the walls to try and keep myself ocupied. I saw the plaster start to crack a little through the paint, I stopped.

As more hunger washed throughout my body I screamed louder.

And the trenquil vibe that soon surounded me helped. I would have to thank Jasper later for that.

As more hunger and blood lust was thrown at me, I stormed through across the floor, back and forth. Pacing.

I screamed again and I didn't think I'd ever stop.

The ear-peircing sheik was so loud if a human was too close, they could say goodbye to hearing.

I wildly thundered about and screamed more. All through out the night I continued this patern repetitily.

Over my screams I heard to soft "I love you"s in the distance.

Well, not far away, just hard to hear.

**--**

**Okay, yeah the title is a little but sarcastic. lol and, if you havent realized yet, yes. i am making the last chapter in this book in all the POV's of people who have been introduced. To answer a future question, Edward will be the last I put. He won't be in the main scene, but it will make all the Edward-Lovers not feel like I hate his guts. :) Okay, so next I think I will do Rosalie or Esme. I wanted to do the first 2 main ones first and then move to the other vamp going wild. lol, and the Rosalie joke, that was all I could think of, and this story was becoming wayyy too serious. And, how Rosalie knows, she knows everything. She's just like that. :) lol Okay, The song for this taht i wrote to, which I forgot to put last time and sorry, was a mix of two: Breathe by Michelle Branch and Can't Find The Words by Karina. The "Can't Find The Words" song is the single of the week on iTunes so it's free!! :D And if anyone liked the song on the trailor of "PS: I Love You" or "The Prince And Me" then Breathe by Michelle Branch is the song that was playing. :) **

**-ONTO LAST WEEK'S SONGS!-**

**Last chapter songs: Who Knows? by Natasha Bedingfield, Can't Find The Words by Karina, Headstrong by Trapt, How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty, and Decembers by Hawthorne Heights. :) okay, if you havent noticed, i listen to a lot of different kinds of music. lol i buy a lot of the ones i hear of from fanfics, thus my listening to Hawthorne Heights and realizing I loved the band so many months ago. :) and taht was off topic. anyways, i still need ideas for the name of the sequal, people! should I go ahead and make it a "what i found in the ..." series or random different names?! HELP ME PLEASE!! I was thinking about "The Returning Problems" or something like that. And, my frend who pre-reads them now(my reason for not having a beta) and makes them not have as many spelling erorr's says that I should use "Re-Kindling Blood Lust"? tell me what you think! lol, mkay thanks! :D review! thus ending my chapterly rantings. **


	16. Stay With Me

Chapter 16:Stay With Me

**Rosalie's POV:**

I was hunting when I met him. I smelt a wild grizzly bear near by on the secluded mountain. The wild grizzly bear was attacking him and I was overwhelmed with the smell of blood. The only thing that stopped me from killing him right there was the boyish face and curly hair.

He resembled my old friend Vera's son. That's what drew me to him. I ripped the bear off of the man and slammed it into a rock, snapping its neck in the process. I lifted the man – slightly heavier than the average human – and carried him away.

I did not know how I would be able to bring him to the house, but I knew I would try. This human's life would be spared.

I got closer and closer to the house hidden safely away in the woods as I struggled to punch my legs forward on the dirt, so exauhsted and out of breath it surpised me. I was not supposed to be heavy wieght such as I was now.

I was supposed to be strong and fast. I wasn't at this moment.

I was slothish and breathing heavily for the air I did not need. Once I finaly reached the thinning trees and a glow of light slithering through the spaces.

Once I broke through the disaray of large grasses and murky air running through the sky I saw the white mansion that still took my un-needed breath away. I snapped from my transe and pushed my legs that felt like soggy bread on the ground towards the house.

When I reached the porch I lifted my right leg ever so slightly and kicked the door, sending it slamming against the wall. Alice's head whipped around on the couch and she pounced, being tackled by Esme who was restraining her.

I rushed the man to the steal table and Carlisle was at my side, rushing to save the life of this bloody man.

"There's not much we can do for him, now." Carlisle said. I felt my dead heart so at the thought of loosing this being.

"Carlisle, you know what you need to do," I said to him in an urgent tone.

Carlisle took very few seconds to think before sicking his teeth into the throat of this dying human. The human had soon been bitten on the wrists and ankles, also. He screamed as the venom made it's slow way through the body, the transformation kicking to a start.

And at this time Bella chose to show herself from the attic. Oh joy.

She as well started trying to attack the changing human. I moved infront of him and a low rumble ripped from my chest, causing her eyes to narrow on me. Esme screamed for Jasper to get Bella out of the room.

Esme and Jasper pulled on Bella and Alice to try and make them leave. I felt my own hunger bubble into my instincs and it took all I had not to attack the human at that moment. Bella growled at me and I tensed, ready to pounce if she did.

Mary Alice's screams were getting unbearable and she finaly called out to me, "If your so hungry, why don't you have to leave?!"

I turned my back to Bella, keeping a firm stance over the human, and turned my gaze to Mary Alice, snapping back at her with, "Because I'm not some wild _freak_ like you and little-miss-no-sex over there!"

I turned back to Bella to see her reaction, wanting to cause her harm. The room was momentarily stunned, except her. She hadn't even noticed. I pouted and the room un-tensed and continued what they were doing.

Bella broke free of Jasper's arms and I smiled, ready to kill her. To me dismay, Jasper pulled her into the room by her ankles and Esme soon got Alice to re-treat to her room.

I could hear her screams of torment fading away, her room being the farthest away.

I leaned over the table and heard Esme sigh in defeat and retreat from the room. The man was in such torment I soon had to give up on the hopes of being there, but when I tried to leave, he finally said something, "Stay," he croaked out in a voice that human ears could not hear. I flipped my head back towards his face, and saw the pleading in his eyes.

I pushed through the hunger nad went to stand by his side, I layed my hand upon his face and he sighed at the low temperature with the fire of venom flowing through him. The small beads of sweat forming on his face and his brown eyes fading to red at the edges I saw the loving his eyes held for me and knew it.

He was my soul mate.

**--**

**Okay, kinda sappy ending, but I wanted to show the nicer side to Rosalie. :) I'm rushing these chapters to finish this FanFic so I might finish today. :D This was the funnest to write by far. Thank you for all the recent alerts and Favorites, this FanFic has 3,000 hits!! the first and second chapter both have over 500 alone!! This is the perfect ending of the story. :) I'm so sorry I have to end this, but I do. :( Next chapter: Esme or Carlisle. I more likely will do Esme. :)) When you see Emmetts, then get prepared for Edward's. Emmett's will be the second to last, while Edward's will be the last. The playlist for this chapter is shorttt: Wekk 24 of the Twilight Series Theories Podcast, and Breathe by Michelle Branch. and yes, I actually wrote while listening to a podcast. it's hard, but fun. :) I still need help with the name for the next chapter, i am seriously considering any help at all! I am leaning in the "What I Found In The Fire" name and the "Re-Kindling Blood Lust" one. :) Okay, PLEASE HELP. i will try to make these last couple chapters longer. I will most likely make Emmett's or Edward's the longest. I want to try for the longer chapters I used to do. Mkay, review, help with the next story name. thus ending my chapterly rantings. :)**


	17. Ashamed

Chapter 17:Ashamed

**Esme's POV:**

I was sewing by hand to patch up Carlisle's jacket. It gave off the delicious peppermint scent then lingered around Carlisle himself. I smelt some kind of vanilla scent and thought it was Alice – she smelled simply amazing. Like sugar cane and home made ice cream. Somehow it reminded me of vanilla.

I just enjoyed the mix of the two aroma's filling the room as we waited for Bella to return from the attic. That is until Rosalie busted through the front door carrying a bloody man more than four times her size. My eyes widened and I noticed where the scent was really coming from and immediately stopped breathing.

Mary Alice immediately tried to attack the human and I held her back, very hard to do. I loved the girl to death, I did, but when she wanted something it was hard to restrain her.

Bella had finally come down and I was jubilant to see her, until I remembered the scene in front of me and told Jasper to take her away.

This made her go crazy in his arms and he was struggling to restrain her as I, Mary Alice. Rosalie was no help, growling away at Bella. I repeated my words loudly and Bella made no movement to stop neither did Mary Alice as we tugged to try and make them retreat to their rooms.

Bella growled fiercely at Rosalie who stepped further in front of the human. I could see the hunger in both of their eyes. I felt Jasper try to calm them down but it did little to nothing.

One second Rosalie was growling and then Bella was and then Alice was screaming something and the thing I payed attention to was Rosalie saying, "Because I'm not some wild _freak_ like you and little-miss-no-sex over there!"

We were all stunned into silence except Bella, who was still flailing wildly in Jasper's arms, not having noticed the comment. Rosalie pouted at this.

Bella then flung herself into the air, towards the man, Jasper catching her by the ankles and dragging her into their room.

When Alice saw Bella had lost with the minor battle she stopped thrashing as hard and I pulled her into her room. I shut the door and locked it, knowing it was all I could do. I ended up pushing the couch over the door, too.

As I watched the man writhe in pain, I smell the delicious blood all around me, no clean air getting to me.

I wouldn't leave. I would stay for the entire transformation of my future son.

As I tried to focus on other things than the blood, I noticed the loving stare in Rosalie's eyes and the hunger mixed with it. I couldn't help but notice the bit of lust tinting in as well.

I was happy for her. You could tell she was slightly jealous of Bella and Jasper for having someone to spend their life with. Now she could have someone for herself. I still wondered what my life as a vampire would be like without Carlisle.

I was still deep in thought as a fresh wave of the smell hit me and I felt so defeated.

I felt an ache in my throat. It felt dry with the need for something in it. Crimson liquid, perhaps...

I sighed in defeat and left the room, shutting the door lightly behind me.

I went into the forest to hunt and try to help with my hunger.

I found a couple of deer and a herd of elk that helped me some.

I still felt the need for something stronger to flow in my throat. I tried to shake away the need for what my kind was made to consume.

I pushed away the feelings of blood lust and ran. I ran from the need for it. I ran from the monster I wasn't. I ran from the evil that was trying to posses my body. But I knew I would soon have to return.

I would. But not till the transformation was complete.

I was so ashamed.

**--**

**Okay, so this was REALLY hard to write. It's hard to write in Esme POV when this is happeneing because i can't fully describe the shame she had correctly. Next: Carlisle! :D lol, im getting more hits by the minute today, people! this story is now apart of two C2's! :D and I have 21 alerts on this story and 11 favorites! :D This story is so much more than I thought it would be! okay, im not gonna go all like that. lol thats what last chapter author notes are for. ((: Playlist for this: Breathe by Michelle Branch, Headstrong by Trapt, Decembers by Hawthorne Heights, and Viva La Vida by Coldplay. (: I want reviews please, thank you. :) still need names for the sequal. this, ending my chapterly rantings. (: **


	18. Drowning

Chapter 18:Drowning

**Carlisle's POV:**

I was at my desk, a steel table painted black, working on a patients medical records when Rosalie busted in through the door with a human in her arms, covered in blood.

All hell broke loose when Mary Alice noticed the human. I could tell Esme and Rosalie were fighting the urge to feed on the man, as well. I barely noticed the smell anymore. Rose brought him to my desk and I placed the records else-where to help him.

"There's not much we can do for him, now." I said, as the man begun to loose too much blood too quickly.

"Carlisle, you know what you need to do," Rosalie said wildly. I could see she would at this moment do almost anything to keep the human.

I thought about weather or not I should for mere moments until I leaned down and made the marks that had been made to me so many years ago.

The crescent-shaped marks on my neck, wrists and ankles felt more prominent than ever. I felt the venom hot in his veins as I placed my hand over the bite. The man bit his lip so hard it broke, blood flowing out and no one noticed.

Odd.

I decided to turn my head back to the conversation in time to hear Rosalie spit words out at Alice. It sounded along the lines of, "Because I'm not some wild _freak_ like you and little-miss-no-sex over there!"

My jaw dropped and all eyes turned to her when she turned to Bella who hadn't noticed. I turned back to the human and suddenly realized Bella was thrashing in Jasper's arms trying to get to the human.

I watched as Esme and Jasper restrained Mary Alice and Bella while Rosalie growled at them and soon, Alice and Bella were back into their bedrooms.

Alice had been left alone. I could hear her wild scream cracking into echo's on the walls.

Bella and Jasper were together, I felt waves of calm spreading slowly through the house hold. I smiled at my sons attempt to keep the peace.

As Esme grew hungrier, she resisted the urges; as did Rosalie. Both pushing their personal limits.

Esme wasn't breathing anymore and she was on the verge of attacking. I noticed Rosalie see this as well and step slightly in front of this human. I looked closer and saw that she did this unconsciously.

Esme gave in and sighed in defeat as she walked out the door. Rosalie wasn't far from doing the same.

Her eyes now rubies and still here with this blood and flesh so close, Rosalie was intriguing me.

She was by far a strong newborn. She would be good at resisting human blood after this. I heard Mary Alice scream and Jasper and Bella exchange I love yous.

Jasper and Bella were now barely heard. I was snapped back into attention as Rosalie walked towards the door, giving up.

I didn't think the human would be able to speak in this tormented state, but he croaked out, "Stay," with such a low voice it wouldn't have been audible to human ears.

Her head whipped back to face him and she slowly sauntered back, her eyes full of love for this human.

I knew when I saw this, Rosalie would mate with this man.

It was rather obvious she had some kind of feeling for him, but now it was certain to me, she would be this man's bride eventually. The love blooming from her and him was almost un-bearable.

Now the love was also coming from Jasper and Bella.

So I stood in the room, watching the transformation.

As I drowned in love.

**--**

**lol, I love the last line. :) PS:thats a smiley with vampire fangs :) lol, okay, so I have gotten a suggestion for a title: "Make Up Your Own Damn Title" and "Skadoosh" lol, I might use a song title or something if I ultimately can't think of anything. :) and, TWO CHAPTERS AND A PROLOUGE TILL IT'S OVER. :'( I have no idea what the heck will happen in the prolouge, but something will! :D lol and for reason I will now mention, I will also post the Prolouge on the egolouge page because well, i dont wanna have to sit there and frikkin move the chapters back words one by one. you see? I might end up doing that. you'll know if I do. :) i might not even have a prolouge. w/e. answer the poll on my profile, and yes, for that question, Jasper is winning. :D and, no one has sat there and just voted again and again because they can't. FanFiction doesn't let them. :) hehehhehe :)) playlist: Viva la Vida by Coldplay, Headstrong by Trapt, and Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. review! thus, ending my chapterly rantings. :)**


	19. Angel

Chapter 19:Angel

**Emmett's POV:**

My life was quickly disapeering as black spots appeared before my eyes.

I had just gone out for a hike and a wild bear attacked me on the mountain side. I tried to fight back, but it was no use. The bear was at least 500 pounds. I yelled out in pain as it started to tear open my stomach with it's claws.

They were sadly mistaken when they said bears were a peaceful creature.

I felt the blood coursing quickly from my stomach as more black spots invaded my vision, blocking out the light. I was fighting against the feeling of dizziness and the urge to loose myself in death.

I knew this was the day I would die. This was how I would die. But I wished I could live longer than just 20.

I hadn't even fully lived my life yet. The most experience I had had in traveling was to America, my European background unclear by my voice. I sounded just as American as any other person.

I don't even remember my home town of Bristol, England. I was only two when we came to America. Once in America, we soon migrated to Tennessee where I hiked frequently. Thus, my death at the moment being on a mountain side.

I remembered the day my mother got the fever that would kill her in little more than two weeks. The last thing she told me was to be happy and not mourn over her death. I was spiraling into depression and death now.

Great.

I was pulled back into reality and my vision was cleared – not really, but to a point where I could see again – by a blond angel pulling the bear off of me.

Her eyes glowing crimson and her skin threw rainbows in the sun light.

At the moment I saw her face, I knew I was dead. I had moved on to the after life and was now in Heaven. She had cascading blond hair waving well down her back. Her tall and thin frame was perfection, the way she held her shoulders all made her more angelic.

The only thing that was odd was she had no wings. I guess the stories my mother had told me of certain angels, the most beautiful, not having wings was true.

As she picked me up and ran – somehow giving me the feel she wasn't going as fast as she could – and brought me to a white house. I was barely alive and the blood was rushing away fast.

Once in the house, I noticed all hell broke loose. A small pixie-like girl jumped through the air and was restrained by a woman much shorter than I, with caramel-colored hair. I noticed they were all very pale.

I was placed upon a metal table that was freezing cold on my back side. I heard the angel talk to a man, who I assumed to be God.

"There's not much we can do for him, now." I heard the lord say.

"Carlisle, you know what you need to do," I was confused why she called him this, but I knew what was happening now. I was leaving Earth.

I must not have left yet. I was confused when God brought his mouth to my neck and bit me. I felt a fiery substance start flowing through my body. I screamed out in torment as I writhed in pain. The angel was now growling at two other angels, both squirming around, trapped by even more of these heavenly beautiful creatures. They exchanged brief words, but I ignored it as God had already made marks onto my wrists and ankles, and now fire was flowing freely in my blood stream.

Soon the two angels fighting to be free in other's arms were gone, as was one who restrained the taler girl.

The blond woman leaned across the table and the older-looking woman with caramel-colored hair was gone with a sigh.

Not soon after, the blond angel was heading to the door. I could barely muster up my voice enough to be heard, so I whispered into the air, "Stay," and it was merely a croak.

She obviously heard it because her head faced me and she walked back to the table.

When she did so, she placed her hand upon my head and the cool smooth skin made me sigh in pleasure as the fire shyed away from this particular spot.

The moment she looked into my eyes, I knew I was in love.

**--**

**Okay, did you like?? I just randomly threw in the part about England cuz Emmett reminds me of an English person. lol  
:) yes, my fangs are BACKK. lol, Okay, I would like to tell you guys why I'm doing all this sooo fast. I think completed stories are wayy more succesful. :) and, im going on vacation soon, (you stalkers think im saying where? hell naw.) and i might not be able to update then. Im not even sure if I can bring my computer. :'( Okay, not the longest chapter, but I put a lot of detail into it. Or, I added a bunch of stuff to it. :) I stayed true to the thought of Rosalie being an angel and the story thing was just to seem like he really, really did believe it. I still need more suggestions on titles for the sequal, I think im done updating for tonight, but i will be writing Edward's POV tonight (even tho im sooo exauhsted) i might not have enough creative-ness left to make a new story setting and everything. xP I might make Edward's POV the epilouge for this, but most likely not. and I figured, skrew the preface/prolouge. My other friend who reads this story said the sequal should be about Elizabeth's life. sorry, no. taht might be a new fanfic series-ish type thing. Playlist: That's What You Get by Paramore, Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, and Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5. mkay, review! thus ending my chapterly rantings. :)**


	20. Take Back's

"_I know what it's like to want to die. How it hurts to smile. How you try to fit in, but you can't." _-Girl, Interrupted by Susana Kayson

Chapter 20:Take Back's

**Edward's POV:**

I had wandered off into the woods, further than _their_ house.

I was still resentful of Jasper. He had the one thing that I would dream about if I could. I was in love with this girl and I didn't know her. I knew someone deeper in her.

Who I knew was someone who resided past the soul. Further in the subconscious mind. Something that couldn't gain the freedom of words spoken themselves. The original soul. Elizabeth.

The sad thing was, she loved me at one point. He were in love for nearly a decade until a boy named Jasper Whitlock came. He stole her heart from me.

He stole _her_ from me.

I sifted through the memories of her fragile body, even as a vampire. The way her marble skin would wrinkle with dimples when she smiled. The way her scent reminded me of citrus. Her beautiful body...

I rapped the memories around myself, secluding me from the outside world in a happier place formed with happier times.

I knew the world would again seem dull and boring when my mind wandered back to reality but still I sauntered on deeper into memory.

I remembered the day in that grassy plain, we sat and talked for hours on end. And when the moon came up to replace the sun we lied in the grass and watched the stars, a breeze picking up and dangling a strand of her hair in the wind. I sighed at the times we were so in love.

How I missed the days I could hold her in my arms and lean down to press my lips gently to her forehead at anytime and not be scolded for it. Memories that made me happy and brought joy to my endless swell of a torturous life. After being forced to leave by my so-called family. I remembered the days when I could see myself in the water and my eyes would never be crimson, but a seep and luscious ocher.

I gazed off into the distance thoughtfully and remembered that day.

_I had returned home, and everyone knew. My eyes were a dark onyx and I had just committed murder. You could smell the smoke lingering on my clothes and see the chocking purple gas rising through the air over the mountains. Esme refused to look at me, while Carlisle no longer saw me as a son, but a monster. Jasper – who by which I never liked to begin with – was appalled by my very presence. I left that night, retreating into the darkness of the forest, never to return. Or so they thought._

The dark memory was a treacherous one and it tortured me to think of the look on Elizabeth's face when I killed her. I would undo it all if I could.

If only I could.

I was pulled from my trance-like state by a hard blow to my chest.

I was propelled into the ground, as were they. I looked up to the creature and saw the gental eyes of Esme staring back at me.

I barely noticed her, her face askew by her caramel hair. My eyes bored into hers and she stood feverishly. I mirrored her movements. She took a step backwards from me, trying to make it seem casual.

"Hello," I said to her. It was vaguely audible, but she would hear.

"Hello, Edward." she said. She was nervous and slightly jumpy.

There was an awkward silence. I decided to be the first to break it. "How are things going... down at the house?" I asked, not sure if I could address it properly without making her leave; I wanted to spend time with her. She was the most motherly figure I had ever had, my birth mother I didn't remember from my human life. Oh how I wish I would have clung to those memories.

"Fine." she said. It sounded final in words. I didn't want to let her leave, but she was going to.

I had to do something. When I stepped closer, she looked up at me with hate-filled eyes. I could tell by her thoughts Alice was watching. Esme must have noticed because her thoughts held no hate while her words held so much it made up for that.

"Leave our family alone." _I'm so sorry I have to do this, Edward._

"If you come back you will die." _I miss you so much. You cannot come home and I'm sorry for that. I must go now._

And with that last thought, she was gone. Far off and away.

I felt my dead heart breaking to pieces. I was alone again. Forever abandoned. As I sat on a rock, I brought my knees up and rapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knee caps and rapped my mind around the thought that I was alone and there was no way for me to die.

At this moment, I wanted to die. I had never felt the want to break to pieces and burn them more in my life.

I knew I would never do so. I would be too worried if Elizabeth, or Bella in this case, would come back to me.

The odd thing was, Elizabeth still loved me in a way. I could tell form the way Bella loosened herself when trying to kill me. That was the work of Elizabeth. I knew.

I was struck between the two woman trapped in one body which I would love vigorously either way. I loved them both at this moment, but neither loved me enough to come to me.

Jasper Whitlock had personally made my life a hell-hole and I would some day get him back for that. Oh, some day. But _some day_ was not _today. _

Today, I just wanted to be with my thoughts. I was pushing away all others in attempt to be happy with my life for once.

It would most likely not happen as my life revolved around the one being in the universe I couldn't have. I sat in silence for I don't know how many hours, contemplating my life at the moment and my chances of wining back the one soul in my world that had meaning.

The chances were not good.

I sighed and realized maybe there was some way I could do all this.

Alec Volturi.

**--**

**Yeah, i know, another lame ass title. w/e, at least i got the chapter up today. maybe this will make some people (one really) not hate me so badly. (: Okay, I will explain why Alec will help in the sequal. i already have the epilogue writen and will pos it imediatly. its less than a page long, but w/e. (: i already have 4 pages on the first chapter of the sequal. You guys, It's almost over. almost! :D okay, the quote is from the movie, im not sure if its in the book, im gonna read the book sometime to hold me off for Breaking Dawn. The movie is really good, so i sugest you go to Blockbuster and rent it (: im going to the library tomorow to get the book. (: anywayys, the playlist: That's What You Get by Paramore, Misery Buisness by Paramore, Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, Viva la Vida by Coldplay, and The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls. (: all awesome frikkin songs. lol, okay, loger chapter this time, 6 pages. (: I gots an idea for the sequal title (: it's (drum roll please..) "Shadows Of Royalty" becuase the.. VOLTURI! lol yeah, well, review, and thus ending my chapterly rant. (:**


	21. Epilouge:Passage

Epilogue:Passage

**Edward's POV:**

As I made my way through the massive crowds of people in the heat of Volterra, even as the sun was down.

I was in town square now, and close to the sewage drain which lead to the underground palace that homed the one I was looking for.

Walking through the streets, many women froze, gazing dreamily at me as fantasies arose in their minds.

I walked along the gravel pavement into the alleyway that at the end had a passage way. Before moving the milk crate covering the top of this I looked around and saw no one was watching as I slipped away into the nightmarish world of the Volturi.

Vampire royalty.

And my only hope.

**--**

**THE BOOK IS FINALLY FINISHED!! YES!! THANK YOU GUYS!! to all the reviewers and such, and all the people who favorited and alerted (: a small bit of "Shadows Of Royalty":**

Chapter 1:Ere

It's been two years since anyone saw Edward. No one knows what he's up to, but he's up to something. As I walked through the halls of the mansion I noticed an ere feel in the air.

It felt as if time was repeating itself. Everything was fine until I went hunting one day and saw a bronze blur brushing through the forest. It startled me and I knew something would happen. Soon.

**what do you guys think? Review, the story is officialy over. )': THANK YOU ALL AND FOR THE LAST TIME ON THIS STORY: thus ending my chapterly rant.**


End file.
